1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to braces for veterinary use and is directed more particularly to leg braces for equine animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In horses, contraction of flexor tendons, either congenital or acquired, may involve the deep digital flexor tendons and/or superficial digital flexor tendons, both of which are disposed in the back portion of the leg and running generally parallel with the axis of the leg. The degree of contraction is highly variable. Congenital types may result from inherited disorders, mal-position of the fetus in the uterus, or nutritional deficiency in the mare. Acquired contraction may result from an injury that causes decreased use of the limb or from post-fetal nutritional deficiency. If the deep digital flexor tendon is affected, the heel may lift off the ground.
In such instances, the horse will tend to walk upon the toe portion of the hoof concerned, the contracted tendons raising the heel portion of the hoof so that it fails to make contact with the ground. To correct this malady, it is necessary that the affected tendons be stretched or extended over a period of time and strengthened in proper use so that the horse resumes using the entire bottom surface of the hoof.
It has been known to use a rigid U-shaped brace in which the bend of the U is disposed beneath the hoof and the two legs of the U extend upwardly on either side of the horse's leg, the two upper ends of the U-shaped brace being fixed to the horse's leg by a cast encompassing the horse's leg and the two brace ends. Generally, a wire is used to pull the back of the hoof toward the brace, the wire being periodically adjusted to force the back of the hoof downwardly. While some successes have been realized with this device, there are difficulties inherent in its use which the present invention seeks to alleviate. The portion of the brace beneath the hoof presents the horse with an unusual elevation which the horse may attempt to adjust to by compensation in a manner causing other injury or strain. Secondly, affixing and adjusting the wire to the hoof and the brace is an inexact manual operation, done mostly by guess as to degree. And thirdly, the two upstanding legs of the U-shaped brace provide insufficient support for a well mounted cast.